Gwaew o hón nîn
by Eresse
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cuando pierdes todos tus recuerdos? Una muchacha despierta en Rivendel y emprenderá una aventura para saber quien es y aprenderá el valor de la amistad de la mano de la Comunidad mientras la oscuridad se cierne sobre ellos.
1. Perdida

Eresse¡Hola! Después de un tiempo (muuuuuy grande) perdida, vuelvo a con una historia nueva que espero que les guste. Aunque las bases son un poco repetitivas, introduzco ciertos personajes que darán mucho de que hablar y una trama paralela a la verdadera historia de El Señor de los Anillos. Espero que los personajes sean de vuestro agrado ;). El título es provisional hasta encontrar uno mejor. Si lo cambio en el transcurso de la historia, ya saben por qué es.

Y ya, sin más, decir que todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.R.R.Tokien, excepto Istara, Keylawen y todos los que no conozcan.

Gracias y… ¡empecemos!

**GWAEW O HÓN NÎN**

"**Viento de mi corazón"**

**1. Perdida.**

Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lentamente abrió sus ojos vidriosos. Las lágrimas calientes que habían corrido por su cara para después perderse en algún punto del suelo habían desaparecido, y su pelo sucio se esparcía por la mullida almohada. Instintivamente, entrecerró los ojos al contacto con la luz y levantó una mano cubriéndose la cara. Suspiró. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No lo sabía. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, y unos arcos blancos con forma de árboles flanqueaban la entrada. La suave brisa matinal mecía lentamente las hojas de colores de los árboles, y un tenue silbido rasgaba el silencio de la sala. Eran las hojas de un libro, que al verse entreabierto, sentía envidia de los árboles moverse. No había nadie, tan solo estaba ella, una extraña en un lugar que no conocía, pero en cambio le parecía tan bello y tranquilo que sentía que podría quedarse toda la eternidad.

Con un suspiro se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el cómodo colchón y observó a su alrededor, visiblemente sorprendida. De pronto, la puerta blanca se fue abriendo lentamente, y unos finos dedos se asomaron primero. Por fin, la muchacha pudo observar a una elegante figura que se aproximaba a ella y la miraba con lentitud.

- Veo que ya habéis despertado. –dijo. Tenía el pelo rubio ondulado por el cual asomaban unas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, y llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba su porte elegante.

La recién llegada sonrió amablemente y posó un vaso de agua en la mesilla, que la extranjera bebió con ansia.

- Mi nombre es Keylawen. Soy doncella de la dama Arwen y estoy aquí para serviros.

- Gracias… -titubeó-. No sé donde estoy…

- ¡Oh! Perdonad el descuido. –rió- Estáis en Rivendel, hogar de los elfos. –Keylawen la miró con orgullo y prosiguió:- Sirvo al jefe de todos nosotros, Elrond, y a su hija, la bella Undómiel.

- Ah…-fue lo único que pudo responder. ¿Rivendel?- Mi nombre es… -cerró los ojos concentrándose pero tenía la mente en blanco- Lo siento… no recuerdo… - La elfa parpadeó al no esperarse esa respuesta, pero después sonrió cálidamente.

- No pasa nada. Después de ese golpe en la cabeza cualquiera recordaría algo.

- ¿Golpe¿Qué… ha pasado? –inquirió con el ceño funcido.

- Te encontramos en la orilla del río, al parecer llevabas varios días inconsciente, es algo prodigioso que hayas sobrevivido. Tenías un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Por suerte te encontramos a tiempo y puedes vivir para contarlo.

De pronto, la muchacha lo recordó. Estaba en medio de una lucha. Había unas criaturas encapuchadas que expulsaban un aliento gélido y montaban en robustos corceles negros que relinchan de odio y furia. Intentó tirar una daga… pero era tarde, porque el jinete negro lanzó una estocada al aire que ella esquivó hábilmente que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Con un grito salvaje de triunfo como quien ha logrado vencer a un duro rival, la criatura alzó su espada y golpeó en la nuca a la muchacha, que cayó inconsciente mientras sus ojos negros cada vez se nublaban más, y más, y más…

- ¿Os encontráis bien? –Añadió la elfa- Parecéis abatida.

- Si, si… es solo que duele recordar… -respondió con los ojos nublados.- No conozco este lugar, y tampoco se quien soy, no recuerdo… nada… -acabó con un susurro.

Keylawen la miró dubitativa. Era tan solo una niña ante sus ojos. Su pelo liso y oscuro caía libremente sobre su cara, y sus grandes ojos marrones parecían cansados. A pesar de ello, se podía adivinar un gran espíritu luchador derrotado tras una dura batalla tras ese escudo de miedo y dolor. Entonces, a la elfa se le iluminaron sus bellos rasgos.

- Ya se un nombre para ti. –dijo convencida y poniéndose en pie. La extranjera la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y antes de abrir la boca para exclamar, dijo:- Te llamarás Istara.

- ¿Y qué significa? –respondió divertida por primera vez.

- La verdad es que… ¡no lo sé!… -inquirió riendo Keylawen- Se lo oí una vez a una mujer humana que pasó un tiempo en Rivendel.

- Istara… -suspiró- No sé lo que quiere decir, pero me gusta. –sonrió.

- ¡Bien! Ahora, que por cierto es tarde, debes darte un baño. Se celebrará una fiesta en honor a un hobbit, o Mediano, que acaba de despertar, y a mi señor Elrond le gustaría que acudierais. Tiene curiosidad en saber cosas sobre vos. Será esta tarde, así que os recomiendo que os aseéis, os vistáis, comáis algo y deis una vuelta por los jardines más bellos de toda la Tierra Media.

Istara asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Esa elfa le agradaba. Estaba segura de que podrían ser buenas amigas.

- Ahora iré a por algo para comer. Estoy segura de que tendréis hambre. Avisaré a Elrond de que habéis despertado.

- Gracias. –replicó Istara agradecida.

Recorrió la estancia no sin dificultad. Aunque las heridas habían sanado, aún tenía algunos golpes en el costado que la hacían inclinarse ligeramente hacia un lado. En el fondo había una tina llena de agua tibia. Parecía como si alguien hubiera augurado que despertaría esa misma mañana. Se desprendió de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y lentamente se cubrió de agua, pensativa.

Se sentía muy agradecida por los tratos que los elfos la habían ofrecido. Pero ella era solo una humana perdida en algún punto de la Tierra Media que no recordaba nada sobre su pasado. Y eso era extraño, aunque algo le decía que algún día no muy lejano lo recordaría todo de alguna manera. Se miró en un pequeño espejo a su derecha. Poco a poco recuperaba el color, aunque siempre había sido muy pálida, y sus grandes ojos marrones cada vez empezaban a coger vitalidad. Se apartó un mechón de la cara y la sumergió, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos como las burbujas de jabón que llegaban a la superficie. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, relajada, y cuando se abrió la puerta aguzó el oído, sabiendo que era su nueva amiga quien traía la comida. Creía no haber visto nunca un elfo, y como pudo comprobar, eran unos seres muy elegantes y amables con suaves fracciones en sus rostros. Keylawen dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se inclinó junto a Istara, para lavarla el pelo.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Keylawen. –Dijo de pronto Istara-. Por lo poco que llevo consciente, me estás ayudando mucho,… no sabes cuanto.

- Oh. No pasa nada. Además es mi trabajo. De todas maneras… creo que seremos muy buenas amigas. –respondió masajeándola el pelo y echando ciertas sustancias que lo dejaban brillante.

- Yo también lo creo –respondió con una sonrisa.

------------------------

Keylawen se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó unos bonitos vestidos y los desparramó por la cama.

- Elige el que prefieras.

- De verdad, da igual… si solo es para pasar el día. –Respondió Istara encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto divertido- No se por qué le das tanta importancia.

- El señor Elrond y Gandalf el Gris están aquí y desean verte. ¿No querrás que te vean desarreglada? –acto seguido, la elfa se cruzó de brazos y la miró muy seria.

- ¿Todos los elfos sois así? –Rió Istara- De verdad que no hace falta… todos estos vestidos son preciosos, pero-

- Nada de _peros_. Entonces lo elegiré yo por ti. Y para la fiesta de esta noche… ya veremos. –inquirió guiñando un ojo.

Seleccionó de entre todos ellos un vestido sencillo, color granate, con mangas anchas y bordados élficos en plata. Keylawen sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo al ver puesto el vestido en el cuerpo de Istara, y la empujó hacia el espejo, donde se dispuso a cepillarle el pelo.

- De verdad… ¿no crees que es excesivo? –dijo mirándose sorprendida y con gesto suplicante-. Si nadie se va a fijar en mí…

- Eso nunca lo sabes. No puedes saber… lo que va a suceder, o quién se fijará en ti-respondió enigmáticamente a la par que distraída cepillando el pelo liso de la joven. Tras un corto período de tiempo en que se cercioró de que estaba bien arreglada, Keylawen la invitó a salir de la estancia no sin que antes Istara comiera algo. Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, tan solo se oía el cantar de los pájaros en la mañana. Se dirigieron hacia un largo porche que rodeaba la casa de Elrond, donde la invitada pudo observar anonadada la exquisitez de la arquitectura del lugar. Parecía como si cada mínimo detalle fuera lo más importante. Las columnas de color beige eran imponentes y tenían finos grabados, que por lo que pudo adivinar, eran elfos leyendo y al lado, la bella y elegante escritura élfica. Los arcos eran perfectos, y se unían por medio de estas, siendo la vista preciosa, donde se vislumbraba el bosque frondoso pero bien cuidado, algunos bancos, en los cuales había elfos leyendo atentamente, y al fondo, entre las dos montañas que flanqueaban Rivendel, se apreciaba una cascada, cuya agua caía con furia al río Bruinen. Este se perdía sinuosamente hacia el horizonte.

Maravillada, Istara dejó que la brisa agitara sus cabellos mientras se apoyaba en una columna con los ojos muy abiertos. Keylawen respiró hondo y la miró orgullosa de su procedencia.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó suavemente.

- Sí,… es precioso. –Respondió extasiada- Este lugar está muy vivo… Cada rincón parece tener vida¡incluso las hojas del suelo parece que sonríen!

- Vayamos hacia el jardín. Aún no has visto nada.

Con paso tranquilo y hablando, Keylawen la guió hacia donde había anunciado. Llegaron hacia una pequeña plaza que llevaba a la entrada principal del palacio. Allí había hojas caídas que se agitaban, y en el centro, una estatua sobre un pedestal. Desde allí partían todos los caminos, y se podía llegar hacia las cuadras, donde se encontraba un gran número de caballos.

- Vaya. Parece que tenemos nuevos invitados.

Continuaron su camino hasta entrar a los jardines, que parecían estar siempre en primavera. Las flores crecían de diversos colores y las ardillas corrían por doquier para subirse a un tronco de algún árbol. Por fin llegaron a un puente que estaba hábilmente decorado., donde se cruzaron con varios elfos.

- Este es mi lugar preferido. Paso aquí todas las mañanas que puedo. A la dama Arwen le apasiona este lugar -dijo sentándose en un banco la elfa-. Es como si se respirara vida, como si cada cosa que forma este paisaje me diera una energía que fluye por mis sentidos…

- Parece como si se sintiera la presencia de algo divino y etéreo que cuida toda la naturaleza… -suspiró Istara.

- ¿Sabes? Eres especial. Lo noto. No hay humanos como tú, tan sensibles por nuestro arte y nuestra vida. –Istara la miró perpleja, sin saber bien qué decir-. No me mires así… en verdad lo creo. Eres joven a mis ojos, solo una niña, pero pareces tener todo el saber del mundo en esos ojos tan grandes -rió-. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué nos gusta tanto sentirnos rodeados de vida? No soportamos la muerte, nos hace daño. –sus ojos se entristecieron.- Algo maligno se está apoderando del mundo, una carga que es difícil soportar… que lleva al sufrimiento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Algo muy oscuro ha llegado a Rivendel, y temo que todo lo que ves sea destruido. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? No. Seguro que no. Es el Anillo Único de Sauron.

De pronto, miles de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Istara, que creía marearse. Veía a un Señor Oscuro portar un anillo resplandeciente en su dedo y con él derribar a los más fuertes y hábiles hombres. Con un solo movimiento, los hombres salían despedidos hacia las rocas para después exhalar un último aliento de vida. Sauron.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Istara? –preguntó interrumpiendo su relato al ver el estado de su receptora.

- No, es solo que empiezo a recordar cosas, o al menos creo que es eso, un recuerdo. –Keylawen la miró muy seria, pero preguntándose qué había pasado por la mente de la chica.

- Está bien-respondió dubitativa frunciendo el ceño- Como decía, el Mediano del cual te hablé antes ha traído el Mal a nuestra tierra. El Anillo para destruirlos a todos está aquí. No sé qué está pasando ahí fuera, en la Tierra Media, pero sospecho que un nuevo mal está por venir y que una guerra cruel no tardará en llevarse a cabo. Al fin y al cabo… todas las guerras son sangrientas.

- Pero eso es horrible… -intervino la humana cortando el silencio en el que se habían sumido.

- No quiero ver morir por lo que vivo, no quiero ver perecer la tierra a la cual amo y sirvo con devoción.

- Te entiendo. Y creo saber lo que piensas: no deseas que el Anillo se quede en Rivendel.

Keylawen guardó silencio, sin atreverse a mirarla. Se avergonzaba de lo que sentía, pero era sincero. No quería que sus sueños peligraran por un objeto maldito.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus pensamientos. Es normal que lo pienses –dijo Istara apoyando una mano en el frágil hombro de la elfa- ¡Keylawen, no te tortures! Eres generosa y amable, y se que no deseas ningún mal para el Mediano que lo ha traído hasta aquí. Estoy segura de que muchos piensan como tú.

La elfa levantó la vista y la miró agradecida. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

- Volvamos, seguro que Elrond desea hablar contigo. –dijo Keylawen cambiando su cara triste por una amplia sonrisa, olvidando los tormentos que aprisionaban su corazón.

- Está bien.

Las dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas más alegres. La elfa era muy alegre y soñadora, parecía muy joven, aunque era difícil adivinar su edad. Hablaba suavemente, y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en la cara y un consejo que dar. Por el contrario, Istara era más bien tímida, aunque en cuanto se sentía bien comenzaba a hablar y a dar ánimos.

Por fin volvieron a entrar a la casa de Elrond. Había muchos elfos y elfas hablando en corros con voces pausadas y neutras, aunque no formaban un gran barullo. Todas las conversaciones parecían girar entorno a un mismo tema: la sombra que se cernía lenta pero inexorablemente sobre ellos. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una habitación diferente a todas las demás, donde al parecer se encontraba en esos momentos Elrond, señor de los elfos. Keylawen llamó suavemente, y una voz masculina se oyó, como si ya supiera exactamente quien iba a visitarle.

- Pasa, Istara. –Dijo Keylawen abriendo un poco la puerta-. Te esperaré por aquí.

Istara asintió y abrió con decisión la puerta. Ante ella apareció un escritorio muy iluminado rodeado de estanterías repletas de libros de muchos tamaños y de muy diversa índole. Sentado se encontraba un elfo con el pelo castaño y con gesto serio que infundaba un grave respeto. La invitó a avanzar y a sentarse en una silla, al lado de otro hombre anciano que la miraba con ojos curiosos y una suave sonrisa. Tenía una larga barba gris y el pelo enmarañado. En su cabeza portaba un gran sombrero, y el báculo se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la sala, emitiendo un suave fulgor blanco.

- Bienvenida a mi casa. –Dijo Elrond con voz decidida.- Me llamo Elrond, soy jefe de los elfos de Rivendel. Y aquel que tienes a tu lado es Gandalf el Gris, poderoso mago.

- Gracias –repondió tímidamente Istara. Sentía como se encogía en la silla. Se sentía pequeña en comparación con los dos hombres que se encontraban junto a ella.

- Ya me ha informado la doncella Keylawen que has despertado hace varias horas y que no recuerdas nada.

- Así es, señor.- Gandalf se llevó un dedo a sus labios, pero no dijo nada.- Bueno, recuerdo haber sido golpeada por unos jinetes negros cerca de Isengard. Y después aparecí aquí, en vuestra casa. Siento no poder daros más información.

- No te preocupes, pequeña. –Intervino por primera vez Gandalf, que la miró lentamente a los ojos escrutando en su alma- Pronto lo sabrás.

Istara abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendida. ¿A qué se había referido¿Acaso él sabía algo?

- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué os referís, señor?

- Algunas cosas no deben ser desveladas antes de tiempo, Istara, pues podría ser fatal. Todo a su debido momento.- Istara se sorprendió aún más de que supiera el nombre que le había puesto Keylawen, y antes de que dijera algo, el mago continuó:- Ah, y los magos también tenemos un fino oído para saber que tu amiga te ha nombrado antes de entrar.

Istara sonrió por primera vez, relajada.

- Gracias, señor. – Gandalf sonrió divertido y la guiñó un ojo, mientras volvía a mirar a Elrond, que esperaba para continuar.

- Bien. Solo te había llamado para darte la bienvenida a mi casa. Espero que sepas que ya tienes un hogar si deseas quedarte por un tiempo.

- Muchísimas gracias. No sabía a donde ir… me siento perdida.

- Podrás aprender de nosotros hasta que lo recuerdes todo de nuevo, si así lo quieres. Por cierto… -añadió Elrond- Al ocultarse el sol habrá una fiesta en honor a un Mediano que acaba de despertar de un largo letargo, y nos gustaría que vinieras. Allí estará mi hija, Arwen, tal vez te gustaría conocerla.

- Habrá mucha gente forastera igual que tú. Tal vez alguno de ellos te ayude a disipar las sombras que oprimen tu alma.-dijo Gandalf.

- De acuerdo, señor. No dudaré en ir. Muchas gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué. –respondió Elrond sonriendo amablemente.

Istara se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Después se dio la vuelta y salió de nuevo al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba Keylawen hablando con un grupo de elfas ataviadas elegantemente.

- La chiquilla es especial- dijo Gandalf tras cerciorarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Lo sé. Y eso no me reconforta. Su extraña aparición me hace dudar sobre muchas cosas. ¿Crees que Saruman…?

- Yo estuve allí, y no se de qué es capaz.

- Deberíamos tener los ojos muy abiertos. –respondió Elrond mirando fijamente hacia donde la chica se había marchado.

- Ya lo creo. De todas formas… la chica no miente. Lo veo en sus ojos.

- ¿Crees que es posible?

- Eso se me escapa a mis ojos de mago, pero no me extrañaría nada que ciertas personalidades se vieran involucradas en todo esto. La chica debe abandonar Rivendel.

- Lo sé. Pero ¿a dónde?

----------

El día se había pasado muy rápido. Había leído con Keylawen, había conocido a un par de elfos y empezado a conocer el lugar. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Pronto sería la fiesta, y debía pensar en algo para ponerse.

- Está bien. –Dijo hablando para sí- Pensemos como lo haría un elfo.

Se rió por su propio comentario y abrió el armario, repitiendo el mismo "ritual" que había seguido su amiga para la elección de un vestido. Recordaba a Keylawen haber visto con ojos soñadores un vestido blanco, y lo extendió sobre la cama mientras se probaba otros. Por primera vez se sentía feliz y en paz y canturreaba una canción que no sabía dónde la había escuchado. Con un gracioso gesto tras mirarse al espejo, se quitaba los vestidos y los volvía a guardar.

- A ver qué tal me queda este blanco… -se dijo a sí misma.

Se lo puso y al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió de sí misma. Le quedaba perfecto, como si estuviera hecho para ella, ciñéndose perfectamente a su cintura en una especie de cinturón con flores de plata engarzadas. Tenía bordados en plata en el cuello, que era redondo y ligeramente escotado, y en las mangas, desde el hombro hasta un poco más arriba que el codo habían bordados de pequñas flores. Éstas eran largas y anchas, cuyo interior también estaba bordado en plata. A partir de la cintura, la falda caía libremente hasta el suelo, formando una cola que lo hacía más elegante. Oyó abrirse la puerta, y supuso que sería Keylawen. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa que no era ella! Era otra doncella que sin una palabra comenzó a cepillarle el pelo y a recogérselo en un elegante peinado que dejaba varios mechones por su cuello. A pesar de los vanos intentos de entablar una conversación, la doncella no abrió la boca, y cuando acabó satisfecha con su trabajo, se marchó sin una palabra.

"Tendrá mucho trabajo", pensó.

Istara parpadeó sorprendida y se miró al espejo, y tras echarse muy poco maquillaje, apretó los labios con decisión y salió de la habitación, sin saber qué le esperaría al otro lado.

**_¿Qué es lo que ocultan Gandalf y Elrond? _Aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Es posible que haya sido un poquito aburrido, pero es el pilar sobre el que se levanta todo el fic. Muchas gracias por leer y… _REVIEWS, PLEASE_! Gracias.**

**- Eresse.**


	2. De elfos insoportables

**Capítulo 2. De elfos insoportables.**

Istara bajó las escaleras apresurada, sin mirar a ningún elfo que pasaba por allí. Se intentaba tapar con el pelo su cara pálida, que ahora estaba sonrojada. Una cosa era ir con la elfa Keylawen, y otra muy diferente… ¡ir sola! No conocía a nadie, pero eso no era todo: además llevaba un "ridículo vestido", como lo había apodado ella. ¡Se había atrasado! Caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos, hacia la música, preguntándose si su amiga habría llegado. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera dejado así, yendo sola por la casa de Elrond? Bufó agarrándose el vestido y continuó su trayecto con la vista baja.

De pronto, levantó la vista, pero ya era tarde, porque chocó hombro con hombro contra alguien. El fuerte choque la desequilibró y la hizo girarse, al igual que la otra persona. Era un elfo. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy brillante y el pelo rubio recogido parcialmente. Se veía elegante: vestía un traje azul con bordados, y un broche que simbolizaba una hoja. Istara estaba a punto de pedir perdón cuando el elfo habló:

- ¡Mira por donde vas! –la dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- Lo… lo siento –titubeó ella. _"Histérico. Tampoco ha sido para tanto"_

- Claro… -dijo cínico- ¿qué se podía esperar de una humana? –Istara apretó los labios, de tal forma que solo formaban una sola línea.- No tenéis formas ni modales. –añadió con superioridad alzando el mentón.

Istara apretó los puños furiosa. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese elfito de pacotilla para hablarla así?

- Creo recordar que vos también os habéis chocado contra mí –respondió astutamente-. Así que… no logro entender por qué no os habéis apartado. –Istara entornó sus ojos, ahora mostrando toda la frialdad posible- Así que si me disculpáis –añadió burlona- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí con vos¡Y una cosa más! El único que no tiene modales aquí sois_ "vos"._

Acto seguido, Istara se dio la vuelta con la velocidad de un rayo y continuó su camino, pisando fuertemente el suelo enfadada. Ya la noche no parecía tan bonita.

"_Siempre hay alguien que lo estropea. Idiota…" _

El elfo se quedó parado mirándola desaparecer con los puños fuertemente apretados y el ceño fruncido de nuevo. "Idiota", pensó también. "Siempre hay alguien que arruina la noche". Y se dio la vuelta, furioso con el mundo.

La fiesta parecía animada, y para cuando llegó Istara todos bailaban y reían. La mayoría de los presentes eran elfos, aunque también había humanos y unos Medianos que bebían y se desternillaban de la risa viendo a otro haciendo amagos de imitar a los elfos. Se pasó un mechón de pelo oscuro por detrás de la oreja, incómoda. Se sentía… fuera de lugar. Nadie parecía haber reparado en su presencia, y con el máximo cuidado bordeó y esquivó a las parejas que bailaban al son de la música y se sentó, respirando fuertemente el olor de los árboles. Nunca antes había estado en una fiesta élfica: todas las elfas vestían elegantemente y hablaban en corros. Istara se preguntó si hablarían de cotilleos.

"_No. Demasiado perfectas", _se dijo. Y de pronto, la imagen del elfo con el que se había chocado anteriormente le volvió a la mente y se cruzó de brazos._ "Siempre hay excepciones"_

El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente detrás del horizonte, y como por arte de magia, se encendieron unos faroles que iluminaron el lugar. Como pudo observar, el mago Gandalf portaba el báculo, y con una luz brillante había apuntado a los faroles y se habían encendido. La fiesta estaba situada en los lindes del bosque de Rivendel, y se encontraban unas mesas con todo tipo de comida y bebida. Istara no tardó en tener hambre, y levantó decidida. Atravesó de nuevo la pista de baile, tal y como hacían todos los que querían tomar algo, y cuando estaba a punto de alargar el brazo para agarrar un trozo de pan con una hoja alguien le llamó su atención.

- Son lembas. –dijo con voz suave a su lado. –Pruébalas, seguro que te gustan.

Istara se distrajo un momento y levantó la vista. Ante ella había una mujer muy bella. Tenía unos rasgos muy suaves, unos ojos azules que reflejaban las estrellas y el pelo castaño cayendo por su espalda. Al ver que Istara la miraba extrañada, sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Arwen. ¿Tú te llamas Istara…?

- Así es. Sois hija de Elrond¿no es así? –dijo Istara poniéndose más erguida para causar buena impresión -y para ser más alta también _(nota de la autora: xD, pobre, si es menudita que se le va a hacer)-_ , lo que provocó que Arwen riera.

- En efecto. Mi padre me habló de ti. Pero ven, vamos a sentarnos.

En ese momento, Istara agarró el pan de lembas que había dicho Arwen y fue apresurada tras ella, provocando de nuevo la risa en la elfa. Se sentaron en el mismo banco que había estado ella antes.

- Espero que mi doncella Keylawen os haya servido bien.

- Oh! Más que bien. –respondió afirmando Istara con la cabeza- Es muy buena, y además me ha enseñado vuestra casa. Se ha convertido en una buena amiga mía.

- ¡No sabes lo que me alegra eso! –Respondió Arwen alegre- Debe haber sido duro no recordar nada sobre lo anterior…

- Bueno, sí. Pero sobreviviré.- inquirió Istara riendo, disimulando su tristeza-. Tampoco creo que me haya perdido mucho si no lo recuerdo…

Arwen rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoces ya a alguien? –preguntó escrutando entre la gente.

- Solo a Keylawen y a vos.

- Oh… llámame simplemente Arwen, tutéame. Ya tengo a suficientes que me tratan como princesa.

Istara se sonrojó levemente, pero asintió.

- Está bien… Arwen.

- Mira¿ves a esos de allí? –Señaló hacia los Medianos- Son hobbits, la fiesta se celebra en su honor, como ya sabrás. Y allí está Boromir de Gondor, humano también, deberías hablar con él.-Boromir se encontraba hablando con otros humanos y elfos, mostrando orgullo. – ¡Oh! Y allí está Legolas Hojaverde, hijo de Thranduil y príncipe del Bosque Negro.

Istara miró distraída y cuando posó sus ojos en él, se sobresaltó.

"_No puede ser… ¡otra vez él!"_, pensó disgustada. _"Y de príncipe no tiene nada"_

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Arwen mirándola extrañada.- ¿Ya os conocíais?

- Digamos que tuvimos un encuentro en los pasillos. –respondió cruzándose de bazos y entornando los ojos.

Arwen no pareció notar el gesto, y si lo notño no hizo ningún comentario y sonrió.

- Como ves, tiene mucho éxito con las elfas más jóvenes. –inquirió riendo. Y era cierto, porque aunque hablaba con un humano, muchas elfas le miraban con los ojos brillantes y sonrojadas. Cuando por casualidad se encontraban con los ojos de él se daban la vuelta y se reían, mientras él seguía indiferente y alzaba las cejas, disgustado.

- Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No entiendo por qué.

Volvió a mirarle descaradamente como si quisiera matarle con la mirada mientras algunas elfas que le observaban seguían lanzando risitas. De pronto, se giró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Istara retiró la mirada, molesta, mientras bufaba de exasperación.

- Oh, y a su lado está Aragorn… Trancos, si lo prefieres. –Istara volvió a mirar, omitiendo la mirada de Legolas, y se encontró con otro humano. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo oscuro, y sonreía mirando hacia las dos chicas. Saludó con la cabeza y Arwen se levantó de su asiento.- Vamos, tengo que presentártelo.

Istara sientió como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Si Arwen pensaba que iba a ir donde estaba Legolas, lo llevaba claro. _"¿Por qué no? Es hora de la segunda vuelta de miradas matadoras"_, pensó con malicia.

- ¡Vamos! –la apremió Arwen. Las dos bordearon la pista de baile hacia los dos hombres. Aragorn miraba a Arwen con una media sonrisa, y Legolas estornó los ojos de hielo escrutando a Istara.

- Hola. –saludó Aragorn. Legolas se limitó a asentir forzando una sonrisa a Arwen.

- Os presento a Istara. Llegó hace varios días a Rivendel. –Istara agradeció que no mencionara nada sobre en qué condiciones había llegado, ni que no se acordaba de nada de su pasado.

- Hola.-respondió Istara sonriendo a Aragorn y omitiendo a Legolas, que rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese elfo?

Después de las debidas presentaciones, Istara pudo intuir que "algo" sucedía entre Aragorn y Arwen.

"_Algo, jeje"_, pensó con malicia. Aunque se empeñaran en ocultarlo, sus miradas les delataban, al igual que el leve rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de la elfa.

- ¿Y de dónde eres, Istara? –preguntó Aragorn una vez Arwen se había marchado, pues su padre la había llamado.

- Eh… pues, yo soy… de… -_"¿de donde soy?"_- De un sitio muy lejano… no creo que lo conozcáis... –Aragorn sonrió de medio lado, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y cuál es? Porque yo he viajado mucho, y es posible que lo conozca. –inquirió Legolas abriendo la boca por primera vez en toda la noche.

"_No hablas… pero cuando lo haces es para pegarte un puñetazo._", pensó Istara al borde de la desesperación."_No recuerdo de donde procedo…"_

- Del pueblo… Verde. –respondió Istara al borde de la risa deseando que nunca hubiera oído hablar de él.

Legolas apretó los labios con furia. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo quedar mal. ¿Por qué perdía los estribos así, tan fácilmente?

- No. Me temo que no lo conozco. –respondió sospechando y no dejando traslucir ninguna emoción.

- Tal vez deberíais visitarlo un día, mi señor Legolas. –dijo Istara triunfal poniendo especial ímpetu en las últimas tres palabras.

- Quizás algún día lo visitaremos. –Dijo Aragorn-. Creo que voy a coger algo de comer. Enseguida vuelvo.

Istara le contempló alejarse hacia la comida, y se dio la vuelta furiosa al encontrarse a solas con el elfo.

- ¿Qué? Ahora que tu amigo se ha ido… ¿no tienes nada que decir, elfito de pacotilla?

- Trátame con más respeto. Como sabrás soy un príncipe, y exijo que me trates como tal.

- Ah¿si¿Te crees muy bueno por ser quien eres? Pues déjame decirte que te trataré como yo quiera, no eres diferente de nadie aquí. Es mas, me pareces repulsivo para ser un príncipe que al menos debería tener modales.

- Entonces, si así te lo parezco,… ¿por qué sigues hablándome? –dijo Legolas con una media sonrisa satírica.

- Es deberías preguntártelo tú. ¿Por qué hablas a alguien inferior?

- Eres una estúpida, no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

- Tranquilo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. La que no debo perderlo soy yo, que cada minuto cuenta.

- No quiero ensuciarme la vista con alguien como tú. –Replicó fríamente Legolas.- Así que ya puedes marcharte.

- ¿Ahora me tengo que marchar yo? No, guapito.

Legolas pareció desconcertado un momento, y apretó los labios con fuerza, un gesto muy típico que desde que había conocido a esa mujer repetía constantemente. Y eso que solo llevaban hablando unos minutos.

- Pero de todas maneras… -siguió diciendo Istara- Me voy yo, estoy malgastando mi saliva al hablar contigo. –hizo una pausa y continuó:- Mas bien, al discutir contigo.

- Pues márchate.

- Muy bien.

- Vale.

- Perfecto.

- Bien. ¿A qué esperas?

Istara se dio la vuelta furiosamente sin percibir la expresión triunfal en el rostro del elfo. Esa chica le ponía furioso. Ella empezó a andar pisando fuerte hacia el bosque. Vio como Legolas se encaminaba hacia la casa de Elrond, sin prestar atención a todas sus admiradoras, y le apareció una sonrisa malévola. Se volvió, pensándoselo mejor. No le apetecía internarse en el bosque… quería volver a su habitación.

Se agarró el vestido para no tropezarse y empezó a correr disimuladamente. Vio la figura esbelta de Legolas caminar tranquilamente hacia la casa de Elrond, y nada más acercarse a él le dio con su hombro y pasó de largo, con la cabeza bien alta. Legolas se paró donde estaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle de nuevo? Le miró como si fuera un bicho raro desaparecer subiendo las escaleras y negó con la cabeza con aprensión.

…….

Istara se tiró a la cama riendo. Ese elfo se lo tenía bien merecido.

"_Principejo…", _se dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Podía imaginarse su cara.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, y movió la mano, como si espantara de su pensamiento a Legolas. Bostezó y se levantó, estirándose, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Keylawen en el rato que había estado en la fiesta. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Abrió la puerta de su habitación, preocupada, y tras cerrarla corrió por el pasillo hacia la supuesta habitación de la elfa. Llamó insistentemente varias veces, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a llamar, pero al no ver ningún resultado, hizo un aspaviento y se marchó por donde había venido.

"Estará en la fiesta…", se dijo a sí misma. "No tiene por qué haberle pasado nada malo"

- ¡Istara! –una voz femenina la llamó desde atrás.

- ¡Arwen¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? –preguntó Istara extrañada.

- Acabo de venir del puente y estaba haciendo unas cosas.-Arwen tenía los ojos brillantes, y no llevaba un colgante que Istara había observado cuando la conoció momentos antes.

- ¿Del puente? Estuve allí con… Keylawen… -de pronto, cayó en la cuenta.- El puente… ¡Claro! Arwen, lo siento, debo marcharme, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

- Vale. Ya nos veremos.

- Sí. Adiós.

Istara salió corriendo de allí. ¿Era posible que su amiga estuviera allí? Empezó a esforzarse por recordar los pasos que habían seguido esa misma mañana cuando Keylawen le había enseñado la Casa de Elrond. Todas las imágenes se aparecían en su mente. Bajó unas escaleras, cruzó el pórtico, llegó a la plaza y corrió hacia el bosque. La fiesta se hallaba en el otro lado, y la música apenas se percibía. Tomó un camino no muy corto y allí, al fondo, vislumbró los cabellos dorados de la elfa.

Se acercó esta vez caminando mirándola fijamente. Estaba sentada en un banco elegante y sostenía una flor blanca entre sus dedos. Estaba vestida para la fiesta y tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Keylawen… -dijo con un susurro Istara.- ¿Estás bien¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡Istara! No te había oído llegar… -dijo con la voz quebrada.-Y eso es difícil, porque haces un ruido… -respondió bromeando en un amago de sonrisa.

La humana se sentó a su lado y la cogió de una mano. La elfa levantó los ojos enrojecidos y sonrió, sintiéndose avergonzada.

- Yo… siento estar así… -dijo titubeando Keylawen, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? Llorar está bien, tus miedos salen a la luz y eso te hace sentirte mejor. Llorar no es malo, solo te limpia por dentro.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre?

- Verás… es una tontería. –respondió Keylawen desviando la vista.

- Nadie llora por una tontería, amiga.

Keylawen la miró fijamente y se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, y con voz titubeante comenzó a hablar.

- Acaba de llegar un mensajero. Trae malas noticias, muy malas. –Keylawen tomó aire y continuó- Istara… Mi padre ha muerto.

- Lo siento. –respondió con los ojos inmersos en la tristeza.

- Fue asesinado. Una flecha envenenada se clavó en su hombro hace una semana cuando volvía de viaje desde Rohan. Solo había ido a investigar por orden de Elrond… ¡Solo cumplía con su trabajo! –gritó desesperada.

Istara se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras su amiga lloraba desconsolada.

- Keylawen, eso no es ninguna tontería. –la aludida se incorporó y se volvió a secar las lágrimas.

- Los elfos no entendemos la… muerte. –inquirió con un escalofrío.

- Mira. Seguro que tu padre está en un lugar mejor, y velará por ti siempre. Te cuidará desde dondequiera que esté.

- Lo sé. Era un hombre valiente, jefe de la guardia de Rivendel, y sé que murió tras mucha lucha. Me duele saberlo… no tengo a nadie más… solo a ti.

- Me tienes a mí. –afirmó Istara sintiendo como su alma se rompía por ver a Keylawen destrozada de dolor.

- Ya lo se. Nunca te separes de mí, Istara.

- No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

….

Tras llevar a Keylawen a su cuarto tras clamarse un poco, Istara volvió al suyo encogida, como si la mala noticia se la hubieran dado a ella. Abrió la puerta como una autómata, no sintiendo su cuerpo, y se quitó el vestido. Después se puso algo para dormir y se metió en la cama. Miró atentamente al techo pensativa, y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se había desvelado, y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió hacia un balcón personal que tenía su habitación y el aire fresco del exterior la golpeó la cara y la echó el pelo hacia atrás. Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió al exterior, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando al infinito. La música ya había cesado, y solo se oía el ruido del viento.

"_Demasiadas emociones para un primer día"_

Fue como si despertara, y miró hacia ambos lados, sintiéndose observada. Se adivinaba una sombra en otro balcón lejano, e Istara entornó los ojos intentando ver algo. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que sería su imaginación, que la causaba problemas, y volvió al calor de la habitación.

Se encogió sobre sí misma y se arropó bien. Después, poco a poco se fue abandonando a los brazos del sueño, sin preocupaciones ni elfos molestos que la rodearan.

* * *

_¡Hola hola¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Es más o menos igual de largo que el primero, así que ¡espero que no os quejéis! Jajaja._

_Bueno, como veis ya ha salido Legolas. Es un poco… ¿insoportable? No se si esa es la palabra adecuada jaja, pero como veis Istara no le aguanta. _

_Ya veis que he actualizado pronto, y espero tener el próximo capitulo en cuanto pueda. Ya sabeis… **Reviews,** por favor, son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a continuar por saber que me leeis!! Gracias a PauMalfoy y a Tere por sus reviews, y a todos los que me leeis, se que estáis ahi, mwjajajaja risa malefica._

_Un besazo!!_

_**Eresse**_


End file.
